Technical Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-299699) discloses a conventional technique of detecting dental caries using light. The disclosed device irradiates a tooth with red light (600 nm to 670 nm) as excitation light and measures only the intensity of fluorescence from the tooth received by a photodiode. The device detects dental caries using fluorescence emitted from oral bacteria, and therefore dental caries can be detected when it progresses so far as to form a cavity in the tooth, and bacteria proliferation is in progress inside the cavity.
However, the degree of progress of primary dental caries is not strictly related to the presence and number of bacteria. It is often the case with primary dental caries in particular that no such bacteria in an oral composition are detected in affected locations, and therefore it is difficult to detect primary dental caries using the device disclosed by Patent Document 1. More specifically, the analysis result according to the fluorescence information depends on the presence/absence of oral bacteria, and therefore it is difficult to accurately identify the presence/absence of primary dental caries using the device.
In order to solve the disadvantage associated with the device disclosed by the above Technical Document 1, QLF (quantitative light-induced fluorescence) method disclosed by Technical Document 2 (Stookey, G. K., et al., Dental caries diagnosis, Dent Clin North Am., 43; 665-77, 1999) and Technical Document 3 (Shi, X. Q., et al., Comparison of QLF and DIAGNOdent for qualification of smooth surface caries, Caries Res., 35(1): 21-6, 2001) and a device based on the method have been developed. The device irradiates a tooth with an ultraviolet beam of 380±70 nm, and detects only the intensity of fluorescence not less than 520 nm, and the technology takes advantage of the phenomenon that the intensity of fluorescence at a dental caries area is lower than that from a healthy area. The dental caries detection in this case is unaffected by the presence of bacteria, and therefore the presence/absence of dental caries can be detected more accurately than the device disclosed by Technical Document 1. As will be described in connection with the following Comparative Example 2, change in an actual mineral decreasing ratio does not match change in the fluorescence intensity not less than 520 nm, and therefore the degree of progress of primary dental caries cannot be measured in this way.
Technical Document 4 (European Patent Publication No. 0555645, Description) discloses a dental caries detecting device that irradiates a tooth with an ultraviolet beam in the range from 360 nm to 580 nm and measures fluorescence not less than 620 nm from the tooth. The device measures only red fluorescence specific to a dental caries area and does not detect oral bacteria as in Technical Document 1. The device according to Technical Document 4 is however directed to measuring only red fluorescence whose intensity is low, which is not sufficient for detecting the presence/absence of dental caries and is liable to the effect of the measurement environment such as the effect of external light. This lowers the detection sensitivity.
Meanwhile, as a technique of accurately detecting and quantitatively determining the degree of progress of dental caries is disclosed by Technical Document 5 (Tadashi Yoshikawa, et al., “The Effect of pH and Acting Time of 0.1M Lactic Acid Upon Decalcification of Enamel,” Journal of Dental Health, Vol. 40, pp. 671 to 677, 1990). According to the disclosed technique, an extracted decayed tooth is sliced and a micro X-ray photograph of its section is taken. The tooth is compared to a healthy tooth based on information in the photograph, and the mineral decreasing ratio is calculated to quantitatively determine the progress of the dental caries. The progress of dental caries can surely be determined by this method, but the tooth must be removed and sliced in order to carry out the measurement.
Therefore, there has been a demand for dental caries detecting device and method that allow to accurately detect primary dental caries with high sensitivity, and allow the degree of progress of dental caries to be also detected.